clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon Mather
Devon Mather was a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Clearwater High School. He was seen as very annoying and didn't know when to stop his actions as he became obsessed with several people, mostly girls he had crushes on. He is very attached to his few friends and is known to latch on to random people in order to get more friends. He was very unpopular and unliked by many, but likes to think he is very popular. He had serious mental issues that were never dealt with or diagnosed which stemmed from his constant dislike from everyone, including his mother. Unfortunately, he had a lapse in stability which led him to plan a well-thought out school shooting. While he only succeeded in shooting one of his planned victims, long-time enemy and bully Ethan Webber, he did not succeed in killing him. He was caught and arrested before he could cause any more harm to other students and sent to jail for 3 years, which means he will not get out until late 2015 in the show's timeline. He maintained two stable friendships with Sophie Clark and Moon Stellar during his short year and a half at Clearwater and had many enemies. He was portrayed by Matt Bennett. Character History Season 1 In Radar, Sophie is looking for a boyfriend and Scott shows her the new kid at FilmFridayz, Devon. She starts talking to him and when she tries to leave, Devon follows her. She along with Danielle go to the bathroom and he follows them there and waits until they leave, when he scares them. He pulls her away from her conversation with Danielle the next day and she is very annoyed. Sophie is later talking about a party with her popular friends and Devon invites himself. Her friends get mad and disinvite her, making Sophie furious. He finds her at lunch and tries to sit with her, but she yells at him so he throws her food and runs away. Danielle finds him moping in the choir room and talks to him. He tells her he just wants friends, and knows he went too far with Sophie. Sophie apologizes for yelling at him and he accepts her apology and the limits she puts on their friendship. In Eyes Open, he pitches an idea to FilmFridayz and is ignored. Moon starts to stick up for him when Ethan and Jamie make fun of him and he finds a friend in her. She plans to be in a scene with him at the next FilmFridayz and he is happy. In Want U Back, he is partnered with Danielle for a choir project and is very excited. He goes over her house that night and her mother takes a liking to him and invites him to dinner. Danielle manages to push it to the next day and invites her boyfriend so that Devon can't make a move. At the dinner, Devon coaxes Danielle to sing which gets her upset. He then calls her babe after Brad does and this causes Brad to leave. He calls Brad a freak and Danielle storms away from the table. He falls into another one of Danielle's plans when he tells Sophie he thinks he has a chance with her and then sees her kissing Brad. This upsets him and he asks her out later that day only to be harshly turned down. In Two Kinds of Happiness, he asks Moon if she wants to hang out that weekend and she tells him no, so he walks away awkwardly. In Force A Smile (2), he walks up to Sophie at her locker and asks if the tons of drama happening lately is finally over since she apologized to Jamie, but she tells him it won't since she just spread another rumor about her. He is annoyed, but doesn't get mad and calls her a drama queen. She playfully punches him in the arm and they go to class together. Season 2 In Sweet Nothing, he goes with Sophie, Harley, and Abby to see if Jamie will be the new leader of FilmFridayz. He is the one to actually ask her and when she says yes, he hugs her, which creeps her out, so Sophie tells him to tone down the excitement, which he apologizes for. At the next meeting, he is super happy to have Jamie lead. In [[Hurts Like Heaven|'Hurts Like Heaven']], he goes to Sophie's locker and asks if she heard about the party Jeremy is having. She tells him that she did, so Devon tells her that she is going with him. Dex comes and Devon asks him to come along with them, but Dex says that he's out of town. Sophie doesn't want to go because everyone there hates her, so Deovn says that this is her time to get some redemption and for him to finally get some popularity. Sophie decides to go since she has nothing left to lose and he tells her that she won't regret it, excited to finally feel included. At the party, they walk in awkwardly and don't know where to go or who to talk to. Devon says that they'll split up and talk to people and then meet up again in 10 minutes, which they do. He goes up to Jarrod, who tells Devon to leave, and Kat, who sticks up for him. Jarrod tells Devon that they're not his charity friends and leaves, which makes Devon start to regret going. He meets Troy and introduces him to Sophie, who wants to leave after being bullied. Trying a last resort plan, he grabs Sophie and brings her to her friends, asking them to move on. After they torment Sophie and boo her out of the party, he asks what is wrong with everyone and blames himself for getting Sophie even more hated by her classmates. Trying to fix things, he stands on the bar and tells everyone that they're heartless for booing Sophie away when she came to make amends. People start to tell him to leave and he tells everyone to fuck off. He runs out of the party as people laugh at him and calls the police on the party saying there's underage drinking and drug use, then giving them the address. Sophie calls him the next morning and apologizes for being mean to him since he stood up for her after she left. He then says that he's going to get revenge on everyone there who humiliated him and wants them to feel just as degraded as he. Sophie starts to get freaked out by what he's saying, but doesn't say anything about it. It is then revealed that Devon is throwing darts at a board with Liam's face on it. In Kiss With A Fist, Devon is running through the hallway and accidentally bumps into Brittany, apologizing, but she calls him a freak, which makes him feel bad. Later on, he is playing with a gun on the side of his bed and says that he's about to have a lot of fun with everyone. In [[Panic Station (1)|'Panic Station (1)']], he is going through a filing cabinet in his room with a folder in it for everyone at school. He finds Brittany's folder and pulls out a picture of her from it, putting it with a bunch of others that were on the hit list found at the school, revealing that the hit list wasn't from Levi, but from Devon. He then says that there's only 2 more days as he admires the pictures. In the lunchroom the next day, he sees Ethan is back and confronts him, saying he's surprised they let a douchebag like him back in the school. Ethan is offended as Devon calls him scum who belongs in jail and doesn't understand Devon's harsh feelings towards him. Devon then says that Ethan has said a lot of stupid stuff about him and he hopes that Ethan would die. Ethan calls him a psycho and almost hits him, but resists the urge. Moon comes and breaks it up, but Devon tells her that he and Ethan were just messing around to avoid any further conflict, unbeknownst to him that Ethan reported his remark about Ethan dying to Mrs. Dayton. He finds Jarrod at lunch and says that he knows Jarrod has connections and that he needs a gun. Jarrod and Kat seem confused as to why he needs one, but all Devon tells them is that it's for private matters. When Jarrod refuses to sell him one until he tells them what it's for, he lies and says it's for protection against a car circling his street at night. He then tells them that he needs one by tomorrow and gives him $250 to pay for the gun and for him to load it. Even though they find Devon's request shady, they still decide to give him the gun. He gets called down to Mrs. Dayton's office who says she needs to chat with him. She says that if he has anything on his mind, he can talk to her since everything is undisclosed, but he doesn't feel comfortable and says that everything is fine. She lets him go and when he's out of the office, he freaks out, thinking that someone knows of his plan. He goes to his german class and hears from other students that there's a random locker search going on. He freaks out since the gun is in his locker and runs out of the class, getting the gun from his locker and putting it in his bookbag. On the way back to class, he sees Sophie crying and asks if she's okay. She goes on about how she's been dealing with having no friends and he cuts her off, calling her stupid. She is confused and shocked he would say such a thing. He explains that she always says she has no friends, but that he's always been there for her, but feels more like a person she spills her guts to instead of a friend. He says that she's a conceited bitch because she never sees what's right in front of her and takes everything for granted. He storms off, pushing her into a locker and is chased by Dex after Sophie tells him what he just did. Devon punches Dex in the face after Dex grabs him and grabs his gun, cocking it and pointing it at Dex. He tells them to leave him alone and slowly walks away as they both stand petrified. After they tell this to the school and he gets suspended, he sits outside of Brittany's house and watches her through her windows, talking about how he'll have to kill everyone that night since he can't get to school, but then changing his mind and deciding he'll have to sneak into the school somehow. In [[Panic Station (2)|'Panic Station (2)']], the story behind Devon bringing the gun to school has gone crazy and police are all over the school to make sure he doesn't show up. During Brittany's class, she thinks that she sees Devon standing outside the school staring at her and causes a ruckus, but no one else sees him and think she's lying. Ethan is later alone in the hallway and sees Devon standing there holding a gun. He tells Ethan that if he runs, he will shoot him and called him an egotistical manipulator. Ethan calls him crazy and Devon screams that he's not crazy and shoots Ethan the second that the bell for class change goes off. As students leave class, they see Devon and a bleeding Ethan and freak out, screaming and running. Mr. Hanson calls for everyone to get into a classroom and tells everyone that it's not a drill as bedlam occurs across the school. Devon has to chance to shoot Scott and Danielle, but lets them go and goes after Brittany instead who he knows is alone in the janitor's closet. He opens the door as she starts sobbing and calls for her to get out. He then reveals that he's been in love with her and the only time she acknowledged him was to call him a freak, which is why he has to kill her since he won't let yet another person reject him. He also reveals that he wanted to go to Jeremy's party so badly so he could see Brittany, but she ignored him. Brittany screams for Devon to stop talking, and he shoots at the ceiling to shut her up instead. He tells her that no one tells him what to do and that he's felt like an outsider ever since his mother left him in the rain as a toddler. He then aims the gun at her head and she starts to cry again. Before he can pull the trigger, he is shot with a tranq by police and before he goes under, asks the police officers to kill him, starting to shed a tear before he passes out. In Won't Go Home Without You, Ethan has a hallucination of Devon while alone in the bathroom and starts freaking out, so Tim has to explain that Devon is in prison. He later sees Eric as Devon and freaks out yet again. Ethan is diagnosed with PTSD after being shot by Devon, which is why he keeps seeing him everywhere. In How You Love Me Now, Devon's court case is coming up and much of the episode deals with Brittany and Ethan dealing with whether or not they should or can testify in it. A flashback of Devon is shown when he is about to shoot Brittany. Because neither testify against him, he is sentenced to 3 years in prison. In Here's to Never Growing Up (1), Ethan continues to have visions of Devon coming after him due to his PTSD and starts taking drugs as a result to help cope with it. Season 4 In With Every Heartbeat, he reaches out to Mrs. Dayton to ask Brittany and Ethan if he may speak to them. In the end, only Brittany comes and after he tries to excuse his mental illness on the shooting and his crazy actions, Brittany scolds him for not taking responsibility for his actions. She then explains the trauma he put them through, but he doesn't seem to understand the full extent of what he did. When she leaves, he keeps repeating that he's better now, trying to convince himself that it's true. Appearances Central Episodes Trivia *He is one of the 8 characters to appear in less than half the episodes of a season they were a regular in the whole time. *He appeared in the least amount of episodes of all regulars in both the first and second seasons. *He appeared in the least amount of episodes as a regular. *He is the last member of the original main cast to be introduced in an episode, not being seen until the eighth episode. *He had a total of 2 plots. *He is one of the only 2 regular characters to not receive a plot in a season in which they were a regular. The other was Blake Sommer. *His actor was changed from Noah Munck to Matt Bennett after the midseason finale for season one. *While he certainly has mental problems, they were never diagnosed or dealt with before his shooting. *He was sentenced to 3 years in prison, which would be at season 8 in the show's timeline. *He had many romantic feelings for girls who didn't reciprocate, leading to his mental instability. *It was revealed that his mother left him in the rain as a toddler, but it is never explained whether he is adopted or taken in by other members of his family. *He is the first character to be abandoned by his biological parents, the second was Jamie, the third was Scott, and the fourth was Peyton. Quotes *(To Sophie): "Any reason you were pushed over to me?" (First Line) *"I'm better now..." (Last Line) *(To Danielle): "Hey babe, can you pass me the potatoes?" *"I came here trying to improve my image…but that sure didn’t happen." *"I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!!" *"I’m done dealing with these fuckers who think they can push us around. I’m not taking it anymore." *(To Sophie): "You’re so pathetic and self-obsessed that you don’t see what right there in front of you. No wonder everyone leaves you, because you are a bitch! You’re a stupid conceited bitch!" *"I’ve loved you Brittany…Sophie rejected me, Danielle rejected me…but you won’t. NEVER AGAIN!" *"I’ve been rejected my whole life by everyone. It’s time everyone else feel the pain I’ve been feeling since I was a toddler and my mom left me out in the FUCKING RAIN!" *"Please kill me..." Category:Regular Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:FilmFridayz Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Up to Date Pages